


SasuHina Month Day Twenty-Two: ANBU

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: SasuHina Month 2018 [22]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 21:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: Everyone assumes that someone like Sasuke would make an excellent ANBU. True...but he has different plans.





	SasuHina Month Day Twenty-Two: ANBU

He’d considered the position, once upon a time. After his return to Konoha, what with his brother rejoining the corps, Sasuke thought that ANBU may have been a proper outlet. Dangerous missions, masked faces, and a direct hand in stopping the greatest threats to the village he’s determined to reshape.

…but in the end, he’s glad he didn’t.

In truth, he wouldn’t have minded the role. But his current path - reforming and revamping the police force - is closer to his most critical goal. That being ensuring that the village soaked in his clan’s blood stays on a better path that he and Itachi started. While his brother and the rest of the ANBU black ops confront the hidden threats, he and the rest of the police tackle that in plain sight. He interacts directly with the villagers, regaining the trust he’s lost…and rekindling his love of the village proper. Not its dark politics or string-pullers…but the people. Those who make the heart and soul of Konoha.

Besides…if he didn’t…he wouldn’t have met  _her_.

Well… _re_ -met her. They weren’t the best of friends, but he knew Hinata from a young age. Hard not to as main family members of major clans, especially with their similar roots and abilities. And as the same age, they’d attended the Academy together. But there’d never been that push or pull toward each other then.

And in all honesty, he hasn’t really intended it now, either.

Despite her prior position as heiress, Hinata is now mostly a regular Hyūga clan member. Advisor to her sister alongside her cousin, she’s mostly your typical shinobi. But when Sasuke brings forth the idea of their alliance extending into his plans to rebuild the police force, she takes the plan to heart…and signs up herself.

“You sure this is what you want?”

“What do you mean?”

Sasuke nods his head toward the other gathered Hyūga currently speaking with his cousin. “…this. It’s a far cry from shinobi work, honestly.”

“Well, what about you? What makes you want to do this?”

A dark eye blinks, his Rinnegan hidden under his slanted hitai-ate. “…it’s what my family did. And I think it’s a good idea - help give the village more internal structure for law enforcement.”

“Oh…” Apparently she wasn’t expecting that answer. “…I guess I…saw you as more of an ANBU sort.”

“You’re not the first person to make that suggestion. And I doubt you’ll be the last.”

“Are you…against it?”

“No. I just think this will get me closer to what I want.”

“Which is…?”

…didn’t he just tell her?

Hinata’s head tilts, looking to him with those pale eyes of hers. “…are those really the only reasons…?”

“What does it matter to you?”

“Well, if you’re going to do this…you should take it seriously. Which I can see you are. It just seems like an undertaking that would take more…motivation than that, is all. You don’t owe me any answers, Sasuke-kun. But…if my clan and I are going to be working with you, shouldn’t we know what we’re getting into, and why?”

He heaves a soft breath. “…it’s true, ANBU do a lot of good in keeping the village safe from the  _outside_ …but I want to do something more…internal. At first I thought that meant being Hokage, but…I don’t think I’m a leader. Not on that scale, at least. What I want…” He trails off, gathering his thoughts. “…when we dissolved the old council - took away their power - we made a huge internal change. It’s now up to Kakashi and his administration to build on that. I guess…I want to start small. Work from the inside out. It’s true, there will always be shadowy places and people in the hidden villages. And my brother is managing them. I could join him, true…”

Sasuke looks to the other Hyūga. “…I guess I just want something more… _real_. More…tangible. Observable. Konoha is more than its most powerful, influential people. I could be one of them…but I want to take that and use it to work on the rest.”

Waiting to be sure he’s done talking, Hinata smiles. “…I think that’s an admirable goal. You have a point…there’s not a lot done on a basic level  _in_  the village. Sure, genin do bits and pieces…but most shinobi handle affairs outside Konoha. Maybe it’s time we have some dedicated to what happens  _inside_.”

He nods…and then asks, “What about you? Why give up normal missions for something like this?”

“Hm…” Considering that for a long moment, she replies, “…I think, for reasons similar to yours. I have diplomacy training - even if I’m not heiress anymore, it was still required of me. I know how to talk with people - ensure things go smoothly. And…civilians need that when face to face with those who uphold the law, right…?” Her lips lift. “I’m used to dealing with my clan. I think that, and my abilities, would make me a decent officer, don’t you think? I can stop what happens…but also address the other details, too.

“As for a why…I just think that will be more useful in the long run. It’s true, we lost many shinobi in the war…but so too has the demand for us declined since the war’s end. The world is changing. Maybe roles like this are more suitable. More…important. Those like ANBU  _are_  still necessary, but…maybe someday, they won’t be.”

Sasuke gives a soft snort. “Job security it is, then?”

Hinata replies with a look.

“Not cut out for ANBU yourself, are you?”

“…no. I don’t think I could do missions like that. I understand that what they do needs to be done, but…it just all feels a little beyond me. I prefer what’s out in the open. You know?”

“…yeah.”

Silence falls for a time.

“…well, I guess it’s good we’ve got our alternative, huh?”

She smiles. “It is. I’m excited to get started! But also a little nervous…strange, isn’t it? You’d think after a war like the last, nothing could really phase us. But…I don’t know. It’s still a little daunting.”

“Hn…our scale of normal might be a little skewed after all that, but we’re still human. Still have our own doubts and fears. But you’ll do fine - you’re a capable shinobi. This work might have a slightly different tone to it, but something tells me it’s right up your alley.”

“Oh…well, thank you. I guess there’s only one way to find out, huh?”

His only reply is a nod.

While the work they garner in the months that follow is nothing as prestigious or respected as others, the pair find themselves immersed in just what they wanted. It’s not long before the new police force builds a shining reputation, the combined clans’ efforts rewarded as civilians and officers foster a mutual respect and camaraderie. Konoha’s streets have scarcely been safer, nor its people as content.

“It looks like the UHPF is doing fine work.”

Turning to his brother, Sasuke lifts a brow. “Heard that, did you?”

“I did indeed.”

“Funny, never hear much about yours.”

Itachi chuckles, ruffling Sasuke’s already-untameable locks. “…I think that’s as it should be, don’t you think?”

“…guess you’re right.”

**Author's Note:**

> Blugh, this prompt gave me trouble. While I do like the idea of Sasuke in ANBU, I don’t really have a verse for it, nor Hinata. So I struggled with how to incorporate this prompt. Tbh I’m…not too fond of this piece, but it had to get done. I’m already behind OTL So, apologies if that sort of came through in the writing, but I don’t think I could have done much better with this particular prompt =/  
> Probably won’t get today’s piece done today - too much to do otherwise, on top of a headache. But I’ll do my best to catch up when I can~


End file.
